


一天 One Day

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 老夫老妻平凡的一天，平凡的小烦恼和小撒娇





	一天 One Day

迪克一直睡到临近中午才醒来。随着神智逐渐从意识深处浮现，梦的细节飞快模糊，消散，如同几颗被雨刷从挡风玻璃上利落扫去的雨滴。他拱起身子，脚踝陷进床垫，伸个了懒腰。布鲁斯的手臂还横搭他的胸口，像是只沉甸甸，却毛绒可爱的小宠物。迪克在脑中默不作声地品味了一下这个浸透了爱意滤镜的类比，终于还是耐不住地蠕动着从布鲁斯的怀里仰起头，凑到了被他的动作惊扰得半睁开眼睛的恋人面前，欢快地吻了一下他的嘴唇。毛茸茸胡茬在他上唇上轻戳，痒得他忍不住轻笑起来。

迪克抬起手臂，搂住自己半梦半醒的男朋友，试图好好地搓揉一下这个在相识了大半辈子之后依然能让他的整颗心脏仿佛腌在蜜糖中般的大家伙。然而还没等他索要到更多甜滋滋，黏糊糊的亲热，那条沉重而健壮的，因为他的转身而自然滑落到他腰间的手臂被飞快地抽走了。接着，起床气十足的韦恩大少爷微皱着眉头，猛地翻了个身，而迪克像是只挠人清梦的闹钟一般，被拍落在了地上，屁股着地。

 _他被撞下了床。_ 迪克坐在地毯上，双手撑地，惊愕而艰难地接纳了这个事实。而布鲁斯已经再次睡死过去，用那赏心悦目的壮实后背对着他，对于自己所给予一只可怜屁股的不公正待遇一无所知。

下午茶时间，迪克走进书房，布鲁斯正读着平板电脑上的什么，也许是韦恩企业的最新产品调研报告，也许是来自超级英雄社群的月度总结，或者甚至是标题耸动的娱乐圈八卦新闻，这年头，谁也不知道别人都躲在那快电子屏幕后干些什么。阿尔弗雷德为他们准备好的混合茶和糖方块在小桌上摆着，茶壶口还冒着热气。惊雷隐隐在云层中震动，由远及近，接着窗户上开始噼啪落雨。迪克微笑着向布鲁斯道了声 _下午好_ 。雨声大概盖过了他的声音，布鲁斯对他的出现表现得无动于衷。年长的男人甚至没从他的电子屏幕上抬起头，仿佛迪克的存在只是再自然不过的，和这间古老的大宅中任何家具或艺术品一般寻常的陈列。

迪克抱着手臂坐到了布鲁斯的对面。在意识到布鲁斯真的不打算对他的陪伴表达出任何认可之后，他也掏出了自己的手机。

鸡尾酒会上，迪克打着哈欠在甜食自助中游走，放任布鲁斯去和那源源不绝的名媛和超模们周旋。就像是哥谭的任何平常一夜一样，几个携枪劫匪在不久后闯入了会场，接着轮到蝙蝠侠从天而降。剧本按照套路毫无悬念地展开，这个故事不需要任何助力便能自己一路写到结局。至少 **暂时** 还不需要。迪克依然沉浸在油炸糕点和造型精妙如古罗马浴场的巧克力喷泉之中，连头都没有抬。

然而蝙蝠侠的飞镖毫无眼力地打翻了他的齁甜天堂，逼出了一声哀叹。迪克抬起头，无法自抑地朝着威严可怖的黑暗骑士怒目而视。

 _够了。_ 迪克想。 _是时候向布鲁斯摊牌了。_ 他可以忍受浪漫的消散，他的恋人那甜蜜又孩子气的迟钝，偶尔流露的大少爷脾性，和太过习惯彼此陪伴后的无视和不以为然。但是布鲁斯该知道 **迪克的甜点不能乱动** 。

深夜，哥谭渐渐在他们脚底沉寂下来。踮起脚尖站在石像鬼上，夜翼伸长手臂，揪住了蝙蝠侠的两只朝天竖起的尖尖耳朵，强迫高大强壮黑暗的哥谭守卫者转过身来面对自己。

“听着，”他坚定地说，手掌向下滑动，捧住了蝙蝠侠的脸，“布鲁斯……”

“你今天很反常。”蝙蝠侠几乎在同时说，截断了他的思绪。被面具覆盖着上半张脸的男人低头看着他，紧蹙眉头，神情不悦，“你很……疏远。”

夜翼张开了嘴巴，一时说不出话来。 _疏远？ **他？**_ 布鲁斯是在开玩笑吗？

“你想对我说些什么？”蝙蝠侠看着他，目光尖锐而警惕，“你在生我的气？”

“嘿——”他怎么成了被质问的那个人？夜翼撅起嘴，瞪着眼睛，试图表现出自己不可侵犯的意志，“我——” _他在生气吗？他真的表现很反常吗？他真的比平常疏远布鲁斯吗？_ 混杂着内疚，恼怒和迷茫的情绪在他胸口滚动。 _见鬼，_ 布鲁斯又赶在他想清楚自己想要什么之前在他的脑子里植入了某个无法驱散的设想，这下好了，他永远也搞不清自己究竟想要说些什么，也别想知道自己到底在想些什么——

“是那个巧克力喷泉。”蝙蝠侠的视线像是钻透了他的脑壳，“你还在生气。”

“别胡思乱想了，我才不是会因为这点小事就生气的人。”夜翼最终说，气呼呼地，“但是……”

蝙蝠侠似乎看出了他混乱的心绪。那个见鬼的控制狂竟然似乎颇为得意地轻笑了一声，然后捉住他的手腕，低下头啄了一下他的嘴唇。

“等我们回家之后。”蝙蝠侠低沉而柔和地说，手指上滑，捏了一下他的手掌，“我会补偿你的。”

 _好吧。_ 夜翼稍稍脸红了一下。蝙蝠侠的口吻让他不由得觉得自己像个被宠坏的孩子。 _他是吗？_ 他暗自琢磨，懊恼——在布鲁斯的面前，在年长的男人眼里，他总这样像个不知餍足，无端耍脾气的小男孩吗？

然而同时，一个轻浮的笑容在他嘴角凝聚起来，他将手掌按上蝙蝠侠的胸口，放在那里，“是吗？”他仰着脸，纯真又逗弄地嬉笑着，“可为什么要等到回家之后？”

蝙蝠侠缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，似乎对他烂俗的调情套路感到无可奈何。而夜翼踮起脚，飞快地回吻了一下他的前任导师和恋人裸露在面具之外的，几乎在微笑的嘴唇。

离日出还有不到一小时，迪克终于从颤抖，抽泣的巅峰缓缓飘回地面。布鲁斯依然埋首在他的脖颈中，静静地喘着气，一只手紧握着他的肩膀，另一只手抓着他的胯骨。而他不知什么时候彻底塌陷进了床垫之中，脊椎酸麻，仿佛浑身的骨头都酥软了一般服帖地趴在年长的男人的身躯之下。

“我不在生你的气，我永远没办法对你生气，你知道的。”迪克悄声说，感到浑身都懒洋洋地， 放松而舒适，和另一具散发着灼热的汗湿的躯体紧紧交缠。与他相触的布鲁斯柔软而坚硬，赤诚而静默。“但你有时候真叫人恼火。”他说，合上眼睛，让自己渐渐深陷进那黑暗而温暖的细沙之中，“有时候我甚至会想， _见鬼，除了我之外大概根本没有任何其他人能忍受这一切_ 。而我恰好是经历了这一切最久的人。我恰好一点也不在乎。也许这是命中注定的，也许这就是这一切之所以发生的原因——你明白我的意思，对吧？”

布鲁斯终于从他后背上抽身离去。尽管动作小心翼翼，迪克却还是忍不住轻哼出声。他的声音甜腻而绵软。在他意识到发生了什么之前，他已经磨蹭着翻身滚进了布鲁斯的怀里，蜷缩着趴到了年长的男人的肩上。几分钟后迪克才再次意识到自己在像个孩子似的撒娇，而这几乎瞬间让他的脸红热起来。布鲁斯毫不在意地紧搂住他，保护性十足地将双臂在他身后交叉收拢，将他缠绕在内。年长的男人轻而慵懒地吻着他的耳廓，侧额，手指纠缠着他的头发，划过他的侧脸。

“我知道。”最终，他的恋人在他头顶回答，接着，伴随着一个落在他额头的吻，“谢谢。”

布鲁斯的声音透过嘴唇的温度厚重地落进他的胸腔，宛如一艘载满宝藏的沉船，在那里永久地停驻下来。迪克微笑起来。他知道当他们醒来时，属于他们的厚重书籍又将翻开新的一页。相似的烦恼，循环往复的桥段，永恒不变的使命。成长，倒退，再次前行，日复一日，年复一年，直到纸页用尽，笔墨淡去……而那也不会是终结。


End file.
